I Love You
by Sannihyun
Summary: [MINYOON of BTS] [Jimin x Yoongi] Satu, Jimin cinta Yoongi. Dua, Jimin lebih cinta Yoongi. Tiga, Jimin benar-benar cinta Yoongi. — Oneshot, Completed
Proudly Present,

.

 **I Love You**

 _Storyline by Sannihyun_

 _._

 _._

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , aku membawakan es krim untukmu." Jimin masuk kedalam studio yang biasanya Yoongi gunakan untuk membuat lagu atau merenung mencari inspirasi. Ia dapat melihat Yoongi—sang kekasih yang sedang duduk disalah satu kursi menghadap komputer - komputer dihadpannya. Jimin mengambil tempat duduk disebelah kekasihnya, " _Hyung_."

Yoongi yang merasakan kehadiran orang lain diruangan itu segera menoleh—ia mendapati Jimin sedang tersenyum kearahnya dengan tangan yang menenteng satu kantong plastik hitam. "Apa itu?"

Jimin masih tersenyum—ia melepaskan _headphone_ yang menutupi telinga Yoongi. "Aku membawakan es krim untukmu."

Jimin meletakkan _headphone_ yang dipakai Yoongi diatas meja. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan dua _cone_ es krim dari kantong plastik yang ia bawa. Jimin menyerahkan satu pada Yoongi, dan Yoongi menerimanya.

"Apa _hyung_ tidak ingin tidur dikamar kita yang nyaman? Ini sudah larut malam, _hyung_." Jimin menatap kekasihnya yang memakan eskrimnya dalam diam.

Yoongi menggeleng, "Masih ada beberapa lagu yang harus diedit, ada juga yang harus dirombak total, ak—"

" _Hyung_." Jimin memanggil kekasihnya dengan nada yang paling Yoongi suka. Suara Jimin adalah favorit Yoongi. "Aku akan menemanimu disini."

"Tidak usah, Jim—aku baik – baik saja. Kau butuh istirahat, lagipula aku bukan anak kecil yang harus ditemani." ujar Yoongi dengan nada ketusnya seperti biasa.

Namun, Jimin tetaplah Jimin—ia tetap bersikeras untuk menemani Yoongi sekalipun Yoongi membentaknya. Jimin sudah kebal dengan segala perilaku Yoongi—pemuda yang lebih tua memang mungil dan lucu, namun perkataan Yoongi sangatlah sadis dan pedas.

Setelah eskrimnya habis, Yoongi memilih untuk kembali mengerjakan lagunya. Sedangkan Jimin masih duduk disebelahnya sembari menatap Yoongi. Sebenarnya, Yoongi merasa tidak nyaman karena Jimin tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali.

"Jangan memandangiku terus, Jim—aku tidak nyaman." ujar Yoongi tanpa basa – basi. Ia menatap Jimin tajam, namun yang lebih muda malah tersenyum kearahnya.

Jimin bangkit—ia menepuk pundak Yoongi. " _Hyung_ , berdirilah."

"Untuk apa? Aku malas."

Jimin memohon lagi, pada akhirnya Yoongi menurut. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, belum sempat ia bertanya pada Jimin—pemuda itu sudah duduk ditempat Yoongi tadi. Yoongi akan mengumpat pada kekasihnya, namun Jimin lebih cepat. Pemuda yang lebih muda menarik Yoongi untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Jimin melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Yoongi yang kecil itu, dan kepalanya bersandar pada punggung Yoongi.

"Nah, sudah. Aku akan menemanimu disini, sayang." Jimin berujar dengan senyuman yang melekat pada bibirnya.

Yoongi berdecak kesal, "Aku tidak bisa leluasa, Jimin—ah. Kau bisa tidur di sofa itu dan biarkan aku meneruskan pekerjaanku."

Jimin menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau."

Yoongi menghela nafasnya yang terasa berat. Ia mengalah, karena memang sebenarnya pelukan Jimin sangat nyaman dan hangat. Yoongi sangat menyukainya. Apalagi saat ia merasakan deru nafas Jimin yang menggelitik tengkuknya.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Jimin terbangun lebih dulu. Ia menatap kekasihnya yang tertidur dipangkuannya seperti koala. Yoongi memeluknya erat dengan kepala yang bersandar dibahu Jimin. Pemuda yang lebih muda terkekeh pelan. Ia mengusap surai Yoongi dengan lembut, tak ingin membuat Yoongi terusik. Jimin mengecup pipi Yoongi sedikit lama—ia gemas. Yoongi sangat lucu ketika tertidur seperti ini, Jimin dibuat kelimpungan.

Yoongi mengerang pelan—ia merasa terganggu. Jimin terkekeh pelan, " _Good morning, sunshine_."

Yoongi membuka matanya perlahan, namun tidak menegakkan kepalanya. Ia masih bersandar pada bahu Jimin yang nyaman—menurut Yoongi. Malah pemuda itu semakin melesakkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Jimin membuat Jimin sedikit kegeliaan.

"Maafkan—aku tidak sengaja membuatmu terbangun, _hyung_."

"Aku masih mengantuk, Jim." Yoongi berujar dengan nada serak khas orang baru bangun tidur. Jimin mengusap punggung Yoongi pelan.

"Aku akan menggendongmu ke kamar, sayang. Kau harus tidur dengan posisi nyaman." ujar Jimin sembari bangkit dan menggondong Yoongi seperti koala. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya bergumam pelan.

Jimin berjalan keluar dari studio tempat Yoongi bekerja—membuat lagu. Yoongi adalah seorang produser musik di salah satu agensi besar, sedangkan Jimin adalah seorang _vocal and dance trainer_ di agensi yang sama seperti Yoongi. Keduanya bertemu di agensi tersebut saat Jimin pertama kali masuk. Jimin sudah tertarik pada Yoongi saat matanya jatuh pada manik Yoongi—Jimin mengakuinya sebagai cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Mendapatkan Yoongi sebagai kekasihnya sangatlah susah—mengingat Yoongi adalah seorang _introvert_ dan masa bodoh dengan sekitarnya. Jimin butuh waktu tujuh bulan untuk dekat dengan Yoongi, dan satu tahun untuk menjadikan Yoongi sebagai kekasihnya.

Jimin membaringkan tubuh Yoongi pada kasur empuk mereka. Ia tersenyum menatap malaikatnya yang tertidur pulas. Jimin mengusap surai lembut Yoongi dan kemudian mengecup dahinya. Yoongi baru saja tertidur dua jam yang lalu, Jimin memaklumi hal itu. Hari ini, Jimin harus mengisi jadwal latihan trainee di agensi, jadi Jimin harus bersiap – siap.

"Jimin—ah."

Jimin menoleh, mendapati Yoongi sedang menatapnya dengan mata yang setengah terpejam. Hal itu membuat Jimin tersenyum. "Ada apa, _hyung_?"

"Temani aku."

"Aku tidak bisa, sayang." Jimin mengusap tangan Yoongi yang ia genggam, kemudian mengecupnya pelan. "Aku ada jadwal hari ini—maafkan aku."

Yoongi menggeleng kecil, "Aku akan katakan pada si tua itu."

Jimin terkekeh pelan, "Hei, aku harus bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang. Uang itu akan kugunakan untuk kehidupan kita sehari – hari, _sugar_."

Yoongi tak menjawab perkataan Jimin. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya, Jimin tersenyum. Pemuda yang lebih muda mencium Yoongi lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi dan bersiap – siap, karena ia hampir terlambat.

.

.

Jimin dan Yoongi saling mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka sekalipun keduanya sudah sampai di bandara. Sebenarnya yang tidak ingin melepaskan genggaman tangan itu adalah Jimin—karena Yoongi malu. Banyak sekali orang yang memandang mereka—pipi Yoongi yang putih itu terlihat bersemu.

"Jimin—ah." panggil Yoongi kepada kekasihnya yang masih berjalan disampingnya. Jimin menoleh kearah Yoongi, "Orang – orang melihat kita, Jim."

Jimin tersenyum, "Tidak apa – apa, biar mereka tahu jika aku milikmu dan kau milikku."

Ucapan mutlak Jimin itu membuat Yoongi tak berkutik. Betapa ia sangat menyukai saat Jimin menyatakan sebagai pemiliknya—dia sangat senang. Yoongi tersenyum, Jimin membalas senyuman kekasihnya itu. Keduanya kemudian berhenti—Jimin memutar badannya untuk bisa menatap Yoongi. Jimin mengusap wajah Yoongi dengan tangannya yang bebas—lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku akan berada di Busan selama satu minggu, _hyung_. Selama aku pergi, jangan pulang terlalu larut atau keluar malam – malam untuk membeli _Americano_. Aku tidak ada disana untuk menjagamu, _hyung_. Jangan pernah melupakan makan siangmu—sekalipun kau sedang membuat lagu, pikirkan kesehatanmu juga, Min Yoongi." ujar Jimin panjang lebar—Yoongi hanya bisa mendengarnya. Jimin menatap mata kekasihnya, "Aku hanya pergi satu minggu untuk MT para trainee itu. Seharusnya kau ikut denganku, _hyung_."

Yoongi menangkap nada sedih dari perkataan Jimin. Yoongi memang tidak bisa mengikuti Jimin karena ia sedang diburu _deadline_ untuk menyelesaikan lagunya selama sepuluh hari. Yoongi memang bukan kekasih romantis yang bisa menenangkan Jimin dengan sebuah pelukan atau kata – kata yang menenangkan—Yoongi hanya berdiri disana, dihadapan Jimin.

"Kau cerewet sekali, Park."

Kata – kata pedas Min Yoongi adalah makanan setiap hari Jimin. Akan tetapi, Jimin tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Karena Min Yoongi sebenarnya sangat menyayanginya, sekalipun ia tidak pernah menunjukkannya secara gamblang.

Jimin menarik Yoongi kedalam pelukannya—Yoongi sedikit berontak, namun Jimin tak mau melepaskan rengkuhannya. Jimin mengusap punggung Yoongi dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut, "Aku sangat mencintaimu, sayang."

"Aku tahu."

Jimin tersenyum. Ia masih merengkuh Yoongi, tak berniat melepaskannya. Karena itu terlalu nyaman, Jimin tidak ingin kenyamanan itu pergi. Namun, Yoongi mulai jengah—sebenarnya tidak, namun ia malu karena keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian. Yoongi memilih untuk mendorong Jimin agar pelukan mereka terlepas, dan Yoongi berhasil.

"Mereka memandangi kita, bodoh."

Jimin menatap kesekelilingnya, ia meringis pelan. "Maafkan aku, sayang."

"Sudah sana pergi, Jim—atau kau akan tertinggal rombonganmu."

Jimin merengut, ia menarik tangan Yoongi untuk ia pegang. Ia menatap kedua mata Yoongi yang sangat ia sukai. Jimin mengusap tangan Yoongi dengan jempolnya. "Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu."

Yoongi mendengus, "Kau dan seluruh kata manismu."

Jimin tersenyum, "Hati – hati ya, sayang."

Jimin mendekati Yoongi—ia mengecup pelan dahi Yoongi, kemudian berpindah ke kedua pipinya dan yang terakhir adalah bibir Yoongi. Yoongi memukul kepala Jimin karena lagi – lagi mereka menjadi pusat perhatian, namun kali ini Jimin masa bodoh. Ia menarik Yoongi dan mempertemukan bibir keduanya kembali.

.

.

"Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena tidak bertemu denganmu, Park Jimin." Yoongi mengapit ponselnya diantara pundak dan telinganya. Ia tengah membersihkan studio kesayangannya saat Jimin menghubunginya.

Jimin terkekeh pelan disambungan seberang, _"Sebentar lagi aku pulang, sayang. Jangan rindu ya."_

Yoongi mendengus, namun bibirnya terangkat untuk melengkungkan sebuah senyuman tipis. " _Gak_ pulang juga, aku tetap hidup."

" _Yakin nih?"_

Yoongi mengangguk—sekalipun ia tahu Jimin tidak akan mengetahuinya. "Seratus persen aku yakin, Park. Aku masih bisa hidup sendiri, membiayai semua kebutuhanku sendiri."

" _Baiklah,"_ terdengar jeda yang cukup lama, membuat Yoongi sedikit was – was. _"Aku gak bakalan pulang sampai Yoongi—hyung ingin aku pulang."_

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa." tantang Yoongi. " _I bet you can't do that, trust me._ "

Jimin kembali terkekeh, kali ini lebih nyaring. Jika Yoongi boleh mengakui, suara tawa Jimin adalah hal yang paling manis yang pernah ia dengar. " _True_ , aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Min Yoongi."

Yoongi hanya bergumam pelan. Ia mengambil headphone yang tergeletak begitu saja dimeja, kemudian meletakkannya pada tempat yang seharusnya. Itu adalah hal terakhir yang harus Yoongi bereskan. Ia tersenyum kecil saat mendapati tempat kerja kesayangannya sudah rapi kembali. Yoongi menghela nafas lega.

" _Sudah selesai bersih – bersihnya? Yoongi—hyung bisa keluar sebentar?"_

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya—heran. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku sedang bersih – bersih? Seingatku aku tidak mengatakan apapun tentang hal itu padamu, Park."

"Buka pintu studio mungil kesayanganmu, sugar."

Yoongi—masih dengan ponsel yang ia tempelkan ditelinga, berjalan keluar studionya. Ia memutar kenop pintu berwarna silver itu dan mendapati seorang Park Jimin berdiri disana dengan senyuman lebarnya. Jimin memakai _coat_ berwarna coklat dengan _strip tee_ putih-coklat dipadu bersama _rip jeans_ putih dan sebuah sepatu _converse_.

Masih dengan senyumannya, Jimin berujar. "Jika Min Yoongi rindu dengan Park Jimin, peluk. Jika Min Yoongi tidak rindu pada Park Jimin, ma—"

Tak memperbolehkan Jimin menyelesaikan perkataannya, Yoongi segera memeluk Jimin. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Jimin dan menumpu kepalanya pada bahu Jimin. Yoongi bisa menghirup aroma Jimin lagi setelah berhari – hari tidak bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Jimin tersenyum, ia membalas pelukan Yoongi dan membawa tubuh Yoongi lebih dekat padanya.

Jimin mengecup pelipis Yoongi, "Park Jimin pulang untuk Min Yoongi."

.

.

"Aku pulang." Jimin berujar riang saat memasuki rumahnya yang sudah hampir satu tahun ia tempati bersama Yoongi. " _Hyung_?"

Jimin mendengar sahutan dari arah kamar keduanya—ia segera berjalan kesana. Yoongi sedang duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan ponsel ditangannya. Jimin tersenyum lebar, ia segera menghampiri kekasihnya. Jimin duduk dipinggir ranjang, disamping Yoongi.

"Besok aku libur, besok kita bisa kencan." ujar Jimin dengan senyuman yang masih melekat dibibirnya. "Ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Yoongi menatap Jimin, "Besok aku harus menyerahkan laguku ke agensi, Jim."

"Aku akan menemanimu, setelah itu kita kencan. Kedengarannya bagus bukan?"

Yoongi mengangguk, "Baiklah."

Senyuman Jimin semakin melebar. Ia mendekat kearah Yoongi dan mengecup bibir Yoongi sekilas. Hal itu sontak membuat pemuda yang lebih tua menatap Jimin dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Kau bau keringat, Jim—mandi sana." Yoongi menendang Jimin dengan kedua kakinya. Ia protes, namun pipinya memerah karena perbuatan Jimin.

Jimin terkekeh, "Bilang saja kalau Park Jimin yang basah karena keringat adalah yang paling seksi."

"Menjijikan."

Jimin semakin mendekat ketika melihat Yoongi memandangnya tidak suka, bukan malah menjauh dan mengambil handuk mandi. Yang namanya Jimin, ia suka sekali menggoda Yoongi—karena pemuda dengan kulit putih itu lucu sekali.

Yoongi mencoba mendorong bahu Jimin, namun gagal. Ia berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari jangkauan Jimin namun berakhir fatal. Jimin kini sudah mengurungnya dengan kedua lengan pemuda itu. Yoongi sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi saat Jimin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia memilih untuk menutup matanya.

Yoongi sudah pasrah dengan apapun yang terjadi, namun hanya keheningan yang tercipta. Tak ada pergerakan dari Jimin membuat Yoongi membuka matanya perlahan. Saat matanya sudah benar – benar terbuka lebar, ia bisa melihat senyuman tampan Jimin yang berada diatasnya. Yoongi terhipnotis oleh senyuman itu, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Apa, hyung? Kau ingin aku menciummu?"

Ucapan jenaka Jimin membuyarkan lamunan Yoongi. Pemuda yang lebih tua memukul kepala Jimin keras, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan. "Jimin mesum dan bodoh! Idiot."

.

.

Jimin menggandeng tangan Yoongi selama perjalanan mereka menuju stasiun kereta api. Yoongi mengikuti langkah Jimin dibelakang pemuda itu. Jimin tak ingin melepaskan genggaman tangan itu, malah semakin mengeratkannya.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

Jimin menoleh kearah Yoongi, "Kita ke Daegu, sayang. Aku sudah menghubungi kedua orangtuamu bahwa kita berdua akan mengunjungi mereka."

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya. Hal itu sontak membuat Jimin juga berhenti, ia menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan bertanya. Yoongi mendongak, matanya membalas tatapan yang Jimin layangkan padanya. Namun, tatapan Yoongi adalah tatapan tak suka.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali memutuskan sesuatu tanpa kau pikir, Park Jimin?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada dingin nan datar. "Kau tidak ingin bertanya apakah aku ingin pergi ke Daegu atau tidak? Kau selalu seperti ini."

Jimin membelalak, "Yoongi— _hyung_ , kau marah padaku?"

"Ya, aku marah padamu—sangat." ujar Yoongi, masih dengan menatap datar Jimin. "Kau pikir aku suka dengan ide ini, Park?"

Jimin menghela nafas pelan. Ia menarik kedua tangan Yoongi untuk ia genggam. Jimin mengusap tangan Yoongi dengan gerakan pelan. "Aku pikir, kau merindukan mereka, _hyung_. Terakhir kali kau bertemu dengan mereka saat natal tahun kemarin. Maafkan aku yang tidak memikirkan perasaanmu, _hyung_."

Yoongi masih terdiam.

Jimin menatap mata Yoongi, ia tersenyum tipis. "Kita bisa pulang kerumah kita jika memang kau tidak menginginkannya, _hyung_."

"Kau sudah membeli tiketnya?" tanya Yoongi.

Jimin mengangguk, masih mempertahankan senyuman yang terlukis dibibirnya. Ia mengambil dua lembar tiket dari tas ranselnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Yoongi. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu, _hyung_."

Yoongi menghela nafas pelan. Ia mengambil dua tiket itu dari tangan Jimin dan menarik Jimin untuk ikut dengannya. "Sudah terlanjur, jangan membuang – buang uangmu."

Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi membuat keduanya berhenti berjalan. "Aku tidak ingin memaksamu, _hyung_. Kita bisa pulang jika memang kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan kedua orangtuamu. Kita bisa menemui mereka kapan – kapan."

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan pandangan tak suka untuk kedua kalinya hari ini. Ia tak mengindahkan perkataan Jimin dan kembali berjalan mendahului Jimin yang masih berdiam diri disana.

.

.

"Ibu, aku dan Jimin keluar sebentar."

Yoongi menggandeng Jimin keluar rumahnya. Mereka berdua sampai Daegu tiga jam yang lalu dan disambut meriah oleh keluarga Yoongi. Namun, Yoongi hanya memandang mereka tanpa minat sedangkan Jimin mengumbar senyuman lebarnya pada seluruh keluarga Yoongi.

Jimin menurut saja ketika Yoongi sudah menariknya keluar rumah menuju sebuah taman didekat sana. Dia _sih_ tidak akan protes—kapan lagi Yoongi menggenggam tangannya seerat ini? Jimin tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa kemari, _hyung_?"

Yoongi melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ia berjalan menuju bangku taman dan duduk disana. Yoongi menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya, menyuruh Jimin untuk duduk disana—dan Jimin menurut. Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi, mengisi sela – sela jemari Yoondi dengan jemarinya sendiri. Jimin tersenyum dalam hati, selalu terasa pas—seperti _puzzle_.

"Ingin merasakan udara Daegu."

Jimin tersenyum. Ia mengecup punggung tangan Yoongi yang sedang ia genggam, "Tadi pagi ada seseorang yang marah karena Park Jimin mengajaknya ke Daegu. Sekarang dia ingin merasakan udara Daegu bersama Park Jimin."

Yoongi memukul lengan Jimin dengan tangannya yang bebas, "Idiot, menyebalkan."

Jimin terkekeh pelan. Kini tangannya melingkari pundak Yoongi, membawa sang terkasih lebih dekat padanya. Jimin mengecup puncak kepala Yoongi dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sedangkan Yoongi menikmatinya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Jimin.

"Yoongi— _hyung_." Jimin memanggil nama kekasihnya kemudian menoleh kearah Yoongi. "Ayo menikah."

Yoongi segera menegakkan tubuhnya saat mendengar perkataan Jimin. Ia menatap yang lebih muda, kerutan didahinya terlihat. "Kau tidak boleh mengatakan hal itu seenakmu, Park. Kata – kata itu bukan mainan."

"Aku tidak main – main, _hyung_. Aku mengajakmu menikah denganku, membangun kehidupan masa depan bersama." Jimin tersenyum. Ia menangkup wajah Yoongi, jemarinya mengusap pipi halus Yoongi. "Ada alasan lain aku membawamu ke Daegu. Aku ingin memeperoleh restu kedua orangtuamu, meminta mereka untuk merelakan putranya menikah denganku."

Yoongi tak membalas perkataan Jimin, namun tak memutus kontak matanya pada manik Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi, matanya menatap lurus mata Yoongi. Jarak wajah Jimin dengan wajah Yoongi sangat dekat. Yoongi bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Jimin.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Min Yoongi?"

Yoongi melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Jimin, menarik tengkuk pemuda itu dan mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Jimin tersenyum kecil dalam ciuman mereka. Yoongi mulai melumat bibir Jimin dengan lembut, Jimin membalasnya. Tangan Jimin kini beralih ke pinggang Yoongi dan membawa tubuh pemuda itu untuk semakin dekat padanya.

Jimin tak perlu jawaban verbal Yoongi, karena hal yang Yoongi lakukan mengatakan segalanya. _Ya, aku mau_.

.

.

 **E N D**

* * *

 **Sanni's Note**

 **.**

My first ever MinYoon fanfition! Omg, I can't believe I actually doing this. Pardon my MinYoon feels guys. Maaf jika kurang memuaskan, masih baru di dunia MinYoon. First time bikin MinYoon, semoga kalian suka.

Still working on the next fan fiction, seeya~~!

 **Love, Sanni**


End file.
